Aiden of Sunspear
Aiden of Sunspear was a lowly soldier, the bodyguard of a King, and, unknowingly, a planeswalker. Pre-Spark Aiden had a wife (Melody) and a daughter (Rose), and they lived comfortably on the plane of Aegisul. As a child, he was abandoned by his parents at the age of 2, and was adopted into a local thug group for 12 years. At the age of 14, he was forcefully enlisted into Aegisul's military due to needing soldiers. He took to the structure and discipline well and thrived, working his way up. As he trained, he met a new serving girl, Melody, and they began to date. He climbed to the top of being a soldier and managed to bring Melody out of a serving position by being part of the King's bodyguards. Later in life, he had Rose with his wife, and vowed to never abandon her like his parents had abandoned him. Sparking A war had started on Aegisul, and Aiden's kingdom was losing. With his home in shambles and almost all guards dead, he attempted, and failed, a stealthy escape with his family, before being found by the enemy. He nearly died trying to defend against the enemy who had killed his wife and child in front of his eyes as they attempted to escape. Right before a crossbow bolt hit him, he involuntarily planeswalked to The Arena. The Arena Aiden awoke on the arena without being able to remember much of what happened before he got there. He spent much time attempting to find someone to be a bodyguard for, while also asking many questions on how to get home. Without many answers, and no one to protect on the plane, Aiden lost much hope. However, he began to find answers as a golem brought a crystal to him, that suddenly began to attack him and the golem. As he struggled to defend against the attack, magic light began to defend him. Wondering what this was, he continued his adventures on the Arena, before encountering Aylin, who challenged him to a sparring match. As he defended himself, Reyhsia intercepted, and soon after learned that his Sunspear was possessed by the spirits of his wife and child. Having realized he failed to protect his family, but not remembering what happened, he managed to fight through depression to meet and find solace in being an adoptive father to Karina Oblay. Facing his past Aiden soon was met with a trial by As'Han the fox, asking him to prove his humility by denying a magical crown. Passing the trial, later he was met with trials from As'Han again, this time much more severe. Facing magical representations of his parents and being forced to relive the memories due to the images triggering memory, Aiden almost buckled, but managed to pass the trial again. However, this led to him remembering snapping at Melody on their first date, his anger at his parents during Rose's birth, and finally him remembering what happened before he sparked. Triggering a deeper level of depression and sadness, Aiden struggled to fight and have purpose. Even with the spirits of his family inhabiting his spear, he still felt like a mere soldier, lost without a commander or general. Malextros Soon after Aiden remembered failing his family, the demon Malextros offered to bring his family back to life for the cost of betraying Aylin. Aiden was almost convinced, before realizing that would be messing with the natural order of death and also betraying someone he saw as a friend. As Malextros began to fight Aylin in a massive pit of her creation, Aiden recognized he had some power beyond physical fighting prowess. He rode a steed of light down into the pit and began to attempt to assist Aylin in the fight. After passing a trial created by Malextros, his family in black smoke, pleading for him to allow them to be resurrected, he was momentarily distracted and stabbed in the abdomen by the demon. As he lay dying on the battlefield, the healer Hanska Myemii came and began to heal him. Hanska However, Aiden's renewed life came at a price. After feeling pain in his chest after being visited by Hanska Myemii and Ylki, she came to him and told him he was a vampire. However, due to his soul burning as bright as the sun, it was eating away at him from the inside. Given the option to have Hanska kill him or let him burn up naturally, he chose naturally, to spend as much time with Karina Oblay as possible. Death After the battle during the return of Okus, Aiden told Karina he was going away for a long time. After giving her his spear and saying he had to leave, after a hug and visiting a few others to tell them the same, he returned home. As he lay in bed, attempting to a dream, he was given a terrible Nightmare of everyone he knew and loved being murdered in front of his eyes. After awakening, he went outside to find a tear in the air. After succeeding to close it, he returned to his bed and fell asleep. He died in his sleep. Afterlife Karina Aiden's home plane has spirits, and so he became one himself, soon possessing the spear that his family possessed. After a while being in it and failing to communicate with Karina Oblay, Hanska Myemii successfully summoned him from the spear so that he and Karina could speak. During this conversation, Skylar Rolt listened with a bug implanted on Hanska's teapot. Karina soon began to forgive him a little. Ominous At the Sunspear Memorial, Karina was defended from Dokucu, the Ominous by Aiden, but while he was exiting the spear in his spirit form, Melody was also pulled from the spear. Dokucu proceeded to seemingly exile her, and cause him to suffer. He knew that his Immortal Sun wouldn't allow her to vanish forever, but her spirit had passed on fully to the afterlife.Category:Planeswalkers Category:Battle Boards